The Rachel Outside of School
by MidnightGrimKnight
Summary: Smut! RAchel is different, expecially outside of school. GP!Rachel Rachel/OC Rachel/many. Not sure where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry/Corcoran: Daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry. Birthmother: Shelby Corcoran. No siblings.

Other Characteristics: Has a penis (13" long, 3" in circumference)

Has certain powers and can control anything in the human body and anyone so that they don't know they are doing anything.

Rachel Berry, known to the people at Carmel as Ray Corcoran and to the Heights as Dragon, (AN Rachel is in contact with her mom but she is infamous in the choir world as heavy competition, so they can't use her real name with her Mom's choir group, Dragon because its badass and I read it in The Real Alpha of Lima Heights and liked it.) ran down the stairs to get her lunch and head off for school at McKinley High. Rachel, according to everyone there was a loser, but according to the people at Carmel, she was the perfect person to hang out with to be seen as cool. She ran to her car and jumped in after checking that she had her extra changes of clothes for slushees, Heights business and Carmel business. She drove to school and parked and rushed into class.

She gets in just as the bell rings and sighs in relief that no one noticed that she got in late because they are too busy surrounding the new kid and asking questions. Rachel is getting out her assignments when she hears the laugh of the new kid, who is now identified as a girl, in specifics, her secret girlfriend, Selene, who was soooo not supposed to be there. Rachel, being who she is, thought quickly, then rushed out and got on a mix of her heights and Carmel clothes which was in actuality the real her, which no one ever saw except for certain people that were really close to her. She came back in still not noticed by anyone, till she shoved through everyone and went up to her girlfriend and started to make out with her, (AN explanation; Rachel has been busy and her girlfriend has been away so they haven't seen each other in a while. Hence the make out sesh) immediately, Selene reciprocated Rachel's actions. They continued their activity and after a while, Selene ended up on a desk with Rachel on top of her. Rachel had a moment of clarity to wonder where the teacher was before remembering that this was Spanish, so Mr. Schue was probably in Ms. Pillsbury's office. Then she got pulled back from her academic thoughts by Selene doing something with her tongue that was absolutely amazing, so much so that Rachel started getting hard, which meant that she started grinding into Selene's center which meant that Selene started to moan. –according to some of the girls, obscenely, to all of the boys and some of the girls, sexily.- Just when Rachel was about to just skip with Selene and go to an unoccupied bathroom to fuck Selene until she couldn't walk straight for a bit, #A week#, Mr. Schue decided to come in and ruin their fun. Predictably, he didn't notice anything for a bit before he got out of his daze, therefore, they had a few more minutes to continue making out. But then Schue saw what was happening.

"HEY! Everyone back to your seats, and Rachel and… I don't know your name, but you, get off of the table! Please!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Rachel whined under her breath to Selene, "We were just about to get out of here. I wanted to make sure you couldn't walk right for the rest of the week."

Selene giggled and replied, "It's only Monday Ray-Ray, I don't think that I could stand to walk funny for six and a half days."

"Still, I was having fun, and I'm so hard it hurts. You are just to hot for my own good." Rachel whimpered. "And I haven't seen you since the summer because of your family matters and transferring issues!"

"Mr. Schue, I just remembered that I need to leave early to go talk to my aunt about joining her team, can Rachel show me where her office is? Pleeeeaaassse?" Selene spoke up and pouted, "Also, I don't think you want my aunt to be mad, plus, it should be Ray showing me there, because my aunt requester her. BTW, my aunt is Sue Sylvester."

Mr. Schue was about to say no when he heard the rest of what Selene was saying to him.

"OK! Sure, go ahead." Mr. Schue replied quickly, "Go right ahead and do what you need to do."

"Awesome! Thanks Mr. Schue," Selene said, "come on Ray. Don't want to keep my aunt waiting."

"Oh My God! That was sooo awesome babe." As soon as they were far enough away from the classroom, Rachel started talking.

"Thanks, I can't believe that Aunt Sue has him so scared of her, she isn't that scary," replied Selene.

"Oh well, now, let's see just how fast I can make you cum before Sue starts wondering where we are." Rachel smirked at Selene.

(smut warning)

Running down the corridor to the nearest unoccupied bathroom, Rachel and Selene quickly entered the bathroom and started to strip each other. The whole time they never stopped making out, and once they were naked, Rachel shoved herself into Selene. When that happened, Selene cried out and started moaning. Rachel stopped for a bit because even though they were always fucking or making love, Selene had to take a bit of time to adjust to Rachel's size and girth. After a while, Selene nodded at Rachel that she was good, then Rachel started thrusting into Selene and slowly began to pick d up speed. Soon she was like a jackhammer and was basically holding Selene up by her dick and her thrusting because Selene's legs had given out after the first half minute of Rachel plowing into her with abandon. Selene started to scream in ecstasy so Rachel covered her mouth with hers.

"OOOOH GOD, Fuck me Rachel! Fuck yes! AAAAAAHHH!" Pretty soon Selene was only screaming curse words and unintelligible words.

"Fuck baby, you're still so tight! Do you like how I'm fucking you? HUH! Answer me bitch! Are you my little slut, do you love my dick? I said answer me!" Rachel knew that Selene loved it when she talked dirty to her and talked to her like she was a little slut.

"OH GOD YES! I love your cock, you fill me up so good! I'm your little slut, you can do whatever you want with me! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" After she said that, she started cumming. Rachel just kept on thrusting into her so that right after she came down from her first high, she went straight back up into another one and this happened again and again until Selene wasn't sure if she was having multiple orgasms or if she was just still on the second one and Rachel was just prolonging it with her mind. All that time, Rachel was still just plowing into her and didn't stop.

(An hour later)

"Fuck! Get ready for it Selene! I'm cumming, take it all like the little slut you are!" Rachel was finally done and after yelling one last time, started cumming into Selene's pussy. Rachel had a huge load and was cumming for about a minute until she was finally done. She had cum so much that a lot of it was leaking out of Selene's cunt and dripping onto the floor.

Selene was basically unconscious and was totally unaware of anything for about a minute. Then Rachel pulled out and Selene whined at the absence of something in her pussy after having Rachel fuck her for and hour and a half nonstop.

"Awww, poor baby. Don't worry, I have something for you in my bag that I was planning to give to you at home. But I'll give it to you now" Rachel smirked at Selene as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of underwear with two mercury filled dildos sticking up on them.

"Fuck Ray, those look soooo good. Put them in now! Please."

"Sure baby. Ya know what the best part is? The mercury parts come out and that leaves holes in your panties for me to fuck you during glee and in other places while no one knows what we're doing!" Rachel laughed and started to put them on Selene. First, she took out the ass dildo and put the panties onto Selene and put the pussy dildo in. Then, she quickly shoved her dick into Selene's ass to 'stretch it out a bit' for the dildo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHH! Fuck!" Selene cried out. Then Rachel started to fuck Selene's ass. She turned Selene towards the wall and started to fuck her against the wall again. This time though, she was tired so she got Selene to cum twice and then came inside of her ass as well. Her load was still as big as the first though, possibly bigger. There was so much that it started to make Selene's belly bloat and get bigger because Rachel's cum was going up into her stomach and filled it quickly. When Rachel had finished, Selene's stomach was 3" farther out than before.

"Fuck Ray, you had a huge load again."

"Yep, and both my loads are gonna stay in there thanks to the dildos." As soon as she said this, Rachel shoved the ass dildo back into its place and into Selene's ass. After that, she forced Selene onto her knees.

"Suck me off bitch, and make it quick."

"Yes Mistress," replied Selene. As soon as she said that, Rachel shoved her dick into Selene's mouth and down her throat, all the while thanking god for Selene's non-existent gag reflex. Soon, Selene was just sitting there as Rachel fucked her face.

"Ah. Yes. Fuck baby girl, I'm gonna cum. Let go." When Selene let go of Rachel's dick, Rachel flipped Selene over and ripped out the pussy dildo and shoved herself in and with a few quick thrusts had Selene cumming again, this time though, Rachel was cumming with her and put another load straight up into Selene's womb.

"Take it all you little whore. Hope it makes you pregnant!" when Selene heard Rachel say that, she moaned and came again because she did want to have Rachel's kids and she didn't care that she was only a junior in high-school, she would do anything to become pregnant by Rachel. As soon as Rachel finished cumming, she pulled out and shoved the pussy dildo back into place. Then she stood up and helped Selene stand up as well. They cleaned up and started walking to Sue's office, Selene was cumming a lot though because of the dildos in both her nether holes. They got to Sues office, talked for a bit, then went to their next few classes before lunch.

**A.N.**

** I'm new to all of this, so please, no flames. Also, you see that little box under this? It's magic and will give you something when you write what you think of this chapter in it and click the send button. So click it! PLEASE! Also, comment which other girls you want Rachel to fuck and who you want her to end up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

I just can't finish this story, I lost my inspiration. Sorry. If anyone wants to continue this though, go ahead. Just try to make it good.


End file.
